


Defeat Can Taste Like Victory

by Vicky_Strife



Series: DBH Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Accidental Stimulation, Awkward Boners, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Other, Riding, Sparring, Tumblr Prompt, are these all synonyms? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: Gavin loses a fight against RK900. Or does he?





	Defeat Can Taste Like Victory

_ Huh. _

That was the only thought that crossed Gavin’s mind as he watched Nines neutralize a perp in three seconds.

Three. fucking. seconds.

And the perp had a gun. 

Gavin couldn’t catch up with him but the android could, thanks to his superior speed; he disarmed the criminal, tackled him, pushed a knee between his shoulder blades and pulled his arms behind his back, all in one single, fluid motion. 

Then he ejected the magazine with his free hand - because who the fuck needed two hands to hold down a grown-ass man - and handed it to a stunned Gavin. 

“You can cuff him now, Detective,” the asshole told him in his ever haughty tone - which the fear that had taken root in the back of Reed’s mind translated into ‘ _ See how better than you I am? Soon we’re going to replace you _ .’ This fear began shortly after he met Connor.

“Show-off,” Gavin grumbled between two breaths as he cuffed the poor bastard a little more tightly than necessary. “You have the right to shut the  _ hell  _ up,” Reed snarled when he complained.

Nines simply looked without any comment before standing up to guide the perp to their car. Gavin followed, almost frothing at the mouth from anger, jealousy and something that was definitely not amazement. 

At some point during their ride back to the precinct, Nines broke the tense silence. “Your heart rate is slightly higher than normal and you’re cutting corners.”

Gavin frowned, glaring at the android. It pissed him out to no end how he could never read him. “… Did you just criticize my driving?”

“No, you usually drive well. I was just wondering what got you… riled up.”

“I’m not fucking riled up!!!” Gavin barked, confirming the opposite. 

Nines just nodded and replied “Sorry, Detective.” He even had the audacity to look  _ sad  _ as he stared out the window.

Gavin grit his teeth so hard they hurt. He shrugged in a poor attempt to look careless and muttered, “Was just thinkin’ I’m out of shape, is all.”

Nines’ attention fixed itself back onto him to its full, unsettling extent. Gavin didn’t know exactly what his freaky robot eyes could detect in him and he hated it. Another reason they were gonna replace humans. 

Lie detectors on two legs. 

“You’re one of the fittest officers in the precinct,” Nines said earnestly as Gavin rolled his eyes, willing his blush away. “However, if that doesn’t make you feel better, I could train with you.”

Gavin’s head whipped to Nines so quickly he heard a vertebra click. “What?”

“I’m offering to be your ‘gym buddy’. I have no pretension to replace Chris but I’ve noticed that, since his injury, you’ve been working out less.”

Gavin laughed mockingly. “Training with a tin can… I’ll be damned.”

Nines tilted his head to the side, the barest hint of a provocative smile on his lips. “Scared to lose against an android, Detective?”

Gavin felt the back of his neck and the tips of his fingers tingle at the challenge. “Hell no. Deconstruction program or not I’m gonna kick your plastic ass.”

“Preconstruction.”

“Whatever.”

After their shift that day, Gavin met Nines at the DPD gym, wearing a gray t-shirt and assorted sweatpants.

The android’s  _ shorts  _ however made Reed do a double take; he had never seen him in anything else than his hideous black and white Cyberlife uniform and well.

He was… surprised. That’s it. Just surprised… Nothing else.

“Detective?”

Shit, was he really staring-

“Yeah, yeah, en garde, tin can!” Reed blurted out as he hurriedly raised his fists, ready to fight. 

Nines squinted, giving him a quick, confused once-over. “Are you sure you don’t want to warm up first? Your muscles are going to be sore.” 

Jesus. “Yes, I’m sure, now come on and fight me, smartass!”

Nines sighed, before he slightly opened his feet and let his arms hang loosely on each side of his body. As if he didn’t need to protect himself from hits  _ and we’ll fucking see about that.  _

Gavin launched himself at him, aiming for the face he’s been despising since day one, the face that was too pretty and soft for a machine designed to kill humans and androids alike. What a joke.

Nines ducked his attack, and the next, and the next, like he was straight out of one of those old Kung Fu movies. He punctuated each of Gavin’s failure with a well-meaning comment about what he had done wrong and it only fueled the man’s rage. 

As soon as he showed signs of exhaustion and his hits faltered, Nines punched him squarely in the ribs.

Air rushed out of Gavin’s mouth as he doubled over with a wince, grabbing his knees. “Phck!”

“Are you alright?” Nines asked, without any right to sound that gentle. As if he actually cared about him. As if he actually cared about anything. As if he could feel  _ worry _ . Deviation or not, he still walked and talked like a soulless pile of tech.

So why did Gavin like him all that much?

Reed let out a primal scream as he charged the android head first, sending both of them to the floor. He barely had the time to feel Nines’ stomach  _ give _ under his weight before he was picked up and thrown onto the mats, rolling away pitifully. 

Nines didn’t let him recover; he quickly straddled Reed’s legs and pinned his arms against his sternum, pressing them painfully into his chest in a praying position. 

The shorter man struggled furiously, blushing from the effort and the shame of being so easily overpowered. Unfortunately, his thrashing made the android slide down the top of his thighs until he landed on his groin, and in all the history of his miserable life, Gavin had never made such an awful mistake.

Panic made his blood run cold as he kicked and contorted on the floor, trying to get Nines off him but the android was heavy and warm and the shape of his ass was noticeable even through two layers of clothing. 

To make it worse, Nines spread his legs further apart and leaned back to grab Gavin’s left thigh and push it down, which made his half-hard dick slide between the android’s cheeks.

It tore a whimper out of Gavin. 

The lewd sound echoed loud and clear through the empty gym and Nines froze.

He stared down at him, LED stuck on yellow, and Reed wanted to die. Those piercing eyes wouldn’t stop boring holes into him and he silently hoped the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

He looked away, burning and shaking from head to toe. Nines wasn’t saying or doing anything, just staring at him without blinking for an inhuman amount of time, reminding Reed just what he had a chub for. 

Gavin gathered all of the fake bravado he could muster and sneered breathlessly, “You blue-screened or somethin’? Get off me! You won, the fight is over.”

Still no reply. Still that alarming yellow light on the android’s temple. 

Gavin saw red. “Get a move on and get off me!!!” he yelled, thrashing one last time to prove his point. Nines readjusted his sitting as a result.

The first time was enough, but the second time? The asshole  _ had  _ to do it on purpose.

And suddenly, it was like a switch had been flicked.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get you off instead?” the android smirked, his half-lidded eyes raking over the sweaty t-shirt that clung to Gavin’s torso, outlining his pecs and the nubs of his nipples.

Gavin’s brain blanked out and his dick twitched.

Nines couldn’t have said that. It wasn’t possible. 

“Well?” He rolled his hips, slow but insistant, making Reed hiss and his cock fill some more. 

Okay, fuck. This is not a drill. 

Gavin lost the ability to think, with the way the fabric brushed infuriatingly on his sensitive skin and especially with the way Nines was riding him like a  _ stripper  _ on the night before her rent is due.

He shut his eyes hard, at war with himself. His heart was about to jump out of his throat and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. He wanted to stay and run away.

Nines released his hands and brushed one of his nipples with his thumb. Gavin gasped, eyes shooting open and he immediately cursed himself for it. 

Because he wasn’t ready for the sight that welcomed him; Nines bent over him, unrecognizable, pupils eating away at his blue irises, dark hair falling in front of his face, his pink lips parted. 

Nines, that was always so composed and unaffected, now looking at Gavin like he was going to eat him alive.

It was both terrifying and hot.

“You still haven’t told me to stop, Detective.”

Reed felt himself getting smaller and smaller, weaker and weaker. He tried to speak but no words would leave his mouth, only half-choked moans.

They turned into cries when the android slipped his hands beneath his t-shirt to play with his nipples, alternating between soft pulls and harsh twists, and really it was unfair how he had guessed how sensitive he was there on the very first try.

Gavin instinctively bucked his hips into him, rubbing his cock against his firm ass as he took hold of the android’s thighs to hang on for dear life. Nines made a sound that seemed to come out from deep inside is chest, some kind of low whirring that sent Gavin into a light trance. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the android purred, humping him faster. 

Gavin fisted the soft fabric of his shorts. “Ah! sh-shit, Nines, wait, I’m-”

“Going to come, I know.” He leaned forward to whisper in his ear like a secret, “Would you like to come inside me? If you win, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Gavin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head just from picturing it. “Jesus, Nines…” he whined. He outright sobbed when Nines reached behind himself to cup his balls and roll them in his palm.

“I’m sure you’ll find my self-lubrication feature  _ fascinating _ .”

As soon as Nines’ words registered in Gavin’s brain, he was done for. 

He came in his pants with a shout, a wet, dark spot spreading in the taut fabric. Nines milked him through it, until Gavin had to blindly pull on the android’s henley and beg him to stop, tears pooling in his eyes from the overstimulation. 

Nines patted his heaving flank the way you would pat a good horse, which made Gavin’s spent cock twitch one last time, then stood up. He straightened his clothes and held his hand out for Gavin with an innocent smile on his face.

The man took it after a moment of dazed confusion, and the android pulled him up to his feet. 

The wink Nines gave him was positively sinful as he asked, “‘Another round?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Nines’ got two little horns and they make Gavin a little bit 😳😳😳](https://youtu.be/gs7__crSfCc)
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta for correcting my writing (as English is not my first language). If you liked it, pls comment and make sure to take a look at my other DBH fics :)


End file.
